Bonjour et au revoir
by Harye Lee
Summary: Ayer te vi, tan hermoso, tan sublime, tan mío. Hoy te veo, tan pálido, con un semblante tan tranquilo y sin mí. La muerte es algo en lo que nunca pensamos, nadie piensa en cómo quiere morir, en cómo quiere descansar eternamente, solo los raros, los locos y los pesimistas. Pero tú eras la acepción, mi dulce amor, tan feliz, entusiasma, con tanto amor que entregarme... One-shot Riren


**Disclaimer: Snk no me pertenece, escribo sin ánimos lucrativos, este Fanfic solo esta en esa plataforma.**

 **Advertencias: No si en que género poner este relato, solo es un desquite de la tristeza, el dolor de una perdida, de una manera más real.**

 **Parejas: Riren**

 **Summary completo:** Ayer te vi, tan hermoso, tan sublime, tan mío. Hoy te veo, tan pálido, con un semblante tan tranquilo y sin mí. La muerte es algo en lo que nunca pensamos, nadie piensa en cómo quiere morir, en cómo quiere descansar eternamente, solo los raros, los locos y los pesimistas. Pero tú eras la acepción, mi dulce amor, tan feliz, entusiasma, con tanto amor que entregarme y con tan poco tiempo para darlo.

No sé por qué, pero hoy me ha dado por extrañarte, por echar de menos tu presencia. Alguien me dijo que el olvido está lleno de memoria. –Mario Benedetti

* * *

 _Bonjour et au revoir_

Cuando se pierde a la persona más preciada pasan miles de ideas por tu cabeza, unas más estúpidas que las otras, unas más erróneas que las otras. Te puedo explicar cómo me siento, con las palabras más rebuscadas, con las palabras más dolorosas que quieren salir de mi pecho, pero no lo haré, no lo entenderías, nadie en este momento entiende como me siento.

Cada quien sufre de distinta manera, podemos gritar, llorar, golpear a alguien, a ti mismo. No importa que hagas, nada mitigara el dolor que sientes.

-Levi yo lo…

-No lo digas- Brame molesto con la poca voz que me quedaba, sentía que la garganta se me cerraba con cada recuerdo de mi Eren.- No digas esa mierda de lo siento, tu no mataste a Eren, lo hizo…

-Ya, solo es una expresión- Dijo mi amiga, sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar.

-Pues metete tu expresión por el culo- Ella solo asintió sin inmutarse, sabía que no era momento para decir algo más.

-Mejor te dejo solo- Palmeo mi hombro dejándome en esa solitaria esquina.

-Sabes que me joden las despedidas Eren. Debes verte hermoso- Mi Eren siempre quiso estar en esas estúpidas cajas, recuerdo cuando me dijo emocionado que no quería ser incinerado.

Dije sin esperar a que alguien me respondiera.

 _ **Nunca digo adiós a nadie. Nunca dejo que las personas más cercanas a mí se vayan. Me las llevo conmigo a donde vaya.**_

-Levi- Exclamaste ese verano, con tus mejillas encendidas por el calor- Ya sé cómo quiero estar cuando muera.

-Yo también- Dije tratando de no reír.

-Tieso, más pálido y con cara de me morí putos no lloren o vendré por ustedes en la noche- La cara de Eren palideció.

-Joder, que bueno que me lo dices, cuando te mueras no llorare por ti.

-Y ni me extrañes- Unos adorables pucheros adornaban su hermoso rostro.

-Estoy hablando en serio, no tonterías como las que escupes- Me acusaste apretando el pañuelo que tenías en las manos.

-Yo tampoco mira…

Me ignoraste, mirándome con profundo amor, me besaste cortamente para seguir hablando.

-Antes quería convertirme en cenizas, odio los funerales, pero cambien de opinión- Al ver que estaba callado continuaste hablando- Quiero pasar mi descanso eterno en un féretro, rodeado de bellas flores.

Yo te mire incrédulo, incapaz de entender toda la mierda que soltabas.

-Vale te comprare uno muy bonito ¿De qué color se te antoja?- Tu sonreírte, como si hablaremos de comprarte un helado.

-Uno color blanco, el tuyo será…- Lo meditaste por unos segundos, mirándome de pies a cabeza- Color negro, será perfecto para ti.

Decías puras tonterías, pero yo decidí seguirte el juego.

-¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión?- Me atreví a preguntar.

-En clase de literatura- Dijiste con simpleza- Nos contó el profesor que hubo un rey que estaba devastado por la muerte de su esposa, él la amaba mucho, pero se distrajo con el trabajo ya que le prometió a su adorada reina seguir cuidando de su preciado reino, él acepto, cuido de su pueblo con amor, todo el que le hubiera dado a su reina. Cuando estaba en sus últimos días les pidió a sus sirvientes ser llevado con su reina.

-Estaba muerta Eren ¿Cómo mierda la llevaron con ella?- Me fulminaste con la mirada, como si quisieras en ese momento estrenar mi féretro negro. Yo no te entendía del todo, tu forma de narrar era extraña, apenas y sabías explicarme las cosas sin confundirte con otras.

-Los que antes habían sido unos calabozos los convirtieron en una especie de castillo privado, en lugar de las sillas del rey y la reina estaban dos hermosos féretros, uno cubierto de terciopelo rojo, el color favorito de su reina, el suyo estaba cubierto de terciopelo azul- Quise reírme, mi pequeño Eren estaba a punto de llorar- Lo dejaron con su reina, ahora ambos estaban juntos, durmiendo por toda la eternidad con la persona que más amaba.

No entiendo cómo has logrado pasar literatura, si escribieras un libro ten por seguro que solo yo lo compraría, hasta un niño pequeño me pudo narrar mejor esa historia, sin tanto rodeo y soltando lagrimas innecesarias. Aunque he de decir que yo tampoco tenía mucho conocimiento en ese campo.

Unas pequeñas gotas mancharon su hermoso rostro siempre sonriente. Oh amor, ni con la cara mojada por tus saladas lágrimas te vez menos hermoso, todo en ti es tan puro, todo de ti me complemente, si tan solo pudieras escuchar todo lo que mi boca calla y mi dura cabeza piensa.

Te abrace, embriagándome con tu dulce olor a menta que me encantaba.

-Ambos descansaremos en el mismo lugar- Te prometí, y yo que quería ser polvo para que me esparcieran en algún lugar del bosque.

Lo que hace uno cuando está enamorado, si me pidieras saltar del edificio más alto lo haría, sin inmutarme por el miedo, solo vería tus hermosos ojos al caer.

Ojala me hubieras pedido morir juntos.

 _ **Solo en la agonía de despedirnos somos capaces de comprender la profundidad de nuestro amor (George Eliot)**_

Tu hermana está en _shock_ , puedo ver como se contiene, como quiere gritar y suelta una que otra lágrima silenciosa, amor mío, si pudieras vernos en este momento, estaría seguro que regresarías de la misma muerte para no vernos en este estado tan deplorable. Sinceramente es a la única que puedo ver, los demás son manchas sin ninguna importancia.

Estoy seguro mi Eren, que si en unos años tratara de recordar tu funeral todo sería nebuloso, sería como estar en un sueño, uno que nunca quisiera recordar, pero, ¿Cómo olvidar esto?

Podemos tratar de sobrellevar la muerte de un ser querido, pero nunca superarlo.

Te prometí seguir con mi vida, recordarte como tu primer amor, olvidar los malos ratos en el hospital y recordarte cuando sonreíamos y éramos felices.

Todos me saludan, me dice palabras vacías, quieren aligerar mi pena, nadie puede hacerlo. Nadie puede sentirse como yo, me siento roto. Hace diez años que murió mi madre, aún la recuerdo y te debo confesar mi vida, el nudo en mi garganta nunca desaparece, aun me siento esas inmensas ganas de llorar, como si mi madre hubiese muerto solo ayer.

Aún pasen mil años, la pena y tristeza sigue tocando cada fibra de mi ser.

Pudiste morir hace millones de años, pero en cada aniversario, el dolor me golpeara, estará tan latente como si recién me dieran la noticia de tu muerte.

 _ **Si fuésemos capaces de saber cuándo y dónde volveremos a encontrarnos de nuevo, nuestra despedida sería más tierna.**_

Alguien está llorando, creo que es tu mejor amigo Armin, pobre chico, no importa cuánto lloré, tú no vas a regresar.

Puedo decirte con seguridad, no importa si lloro todas las noches, no vas a levantarte, cuando mi madre murió llore, llore todas las noches hasta que mis ojos se hincharon y ya debes saber dónde está.

Otra de las cosas que te puedo decir son: Si ves a una persona "débil" querrás ayudarla y sentidas pena por ella, pero si ves a una persona "fuerte" no le brindara tu ayuda, ella es fuerte, puede con eso ¿Quién va a ayudar a gente "fuerte" como nosotros? Nadie ya que supuestamente podemos con esto. ya que no nos doblegamos y mucho menos lloramos o nos rendimos. Ese sin duda es un fallo de la humanidad, puesto que las personas fuertes pueden en un punto de su vida doblegarse más que una persona "débil"

¿Por qué repentinamente suelto toda esta mierda? Es sencillo, quiero perderme en mis pensamientos para no sacar a gritos a nadie, ellos también tiene derecho a llorarte.

 _ **Tal vez lo único que duele más que decirte adiós es no haber tenido la ocasión de haberme despedido de ti.**_

Afuera está lloviendo, como si el cielo estuviera triste por nuestra pena.

Yo no creo en la próxima vida, estás muerto y aunque me duela tu no vas a volver. Pero, si fueras un ángel (ya lo eras en vida de igual forma) el cielo no debería llorar porque te ha arrebatado de mis manos y te tiene con él, tal vez está llorando por el daño que me causo.

Tu madre está en una esquina como yo, apartada de todos, con el semblante deformado en una mueca del peor dolor, dicen que él dolor de una madre perdura para siempre, es como si les quitarán el corazón, como si les desgarraran las entrañas.

Yo con seguridad te puedo decir, el dolor de un hijo al perder a una madre es igual, sabes que esa hermosa persona va a morir, pero tu esperar verla con canas, con arrugas en sus hermosos ojos y con una sonrisa cansada. El duelo de un hijo dura hasta que mueres.

¿El dolor como pareja? Puedo decirte que no es con la misma intensidad, pero yo te amaba y siento como si me desgarraran el corazón, los ojos me escocer, quieren expresar el dolor que has dejado. Mi pecho arde, mis piernas tiemblan y mis manos están frías, siempre se ponen así cuando me siento mal.

 _ **No se ponga triste ante una despedida. Una despedida es necesaria para volver a reencontrarse. Y un reencuentro, después de un momento o después de toda una vida, es algo inevitable si somos amigos de verdad.**_

Tengo muy vivo el día en que te fuiste, tus mejillas ya no tenían ese bello color carmesí, unas violáceas ojeras adornaban tu hermoso rostro, tu cara estaba tan pálida como la mía y estabas más delgado.

-Debo verme horrible- Me dijiste la última vez que te vi, estabas más débil y apenas podías hablar.

-Te vez tan hermoso como la primera vez que te vi- Admití sin vergüenza, no era momento para ocultar nada.

Me sonreírte, mostrando unos pequeños hoyuelos que podrían enamorar a cualquiera.

-¿Qué dices?- Preguntaste, tus mejillas se tiñeron de un pálido rosa- No importa a donde me vaya, Rivaille Ackerman estará siempre en mi corazón.

Quería llorar, encerrarme en una de las habitaciones y gritar hasta quedarme sin voz. Eras tan gentil incluso en ese estado, me amabas y me hablabas a pesar de que dolía.

No existe otra vida, quise decirte, pero yo también me quería aferrar a esa estúpida idea.

Esa noche me fui, te bese en tus labios secos y fui a nuestra casa para traer más ropa, el hospital era como mi casa, no me importaría, estaba tan limpio y con un suave olor a cloro que me gustaba.

 _ **Cada vez que me despido de ti me muero por dentro. Y cada vez que me reencuentro contigo, siento que estoy en el cielo.**_

Cuando regrese supe que todo estaba mal, tu madre lloraba en brazos de tu hermana, Hanji estaba en una esquina mirando a la nada, Armin estaba pálido, Erwin no me miraba y en tu cuarto estaba un caos.

-Eren- Susurre, tenía un nudo en la garganta- Eren.

Grite lastimándome la garganta, me sujete de la pared, todo me daba vueltas, las sienes me dolían, sentía las manos entumidas y no podía respirar.

-Rivaille- La primera en reaccionar fue Hanji, me miro preocupada y se echó a llorar pidiendo perdón.

Erwin me sujeto para que no cayera, todos me miraron como si fuera un niño lamentable, aunque estaba seguro que lo era.

Me habían quitado un pedazo de mi vida. Nosotros no pudimos hacer nada, solo ver como poco a poco de ibas, te deslizabas como el agua en mis manos.

La muerte es inevitable, siempre lo supe, pero yo solo te vi, viendo como poco a poco te marchitabas como esas rosas que tanto te gustaban.

Recuerdo que quise correr junto a ti, gritaba y te clamaba a mi lado, tu madre no sabía si consolarme a mí o a ella misma. Erwin no es muy fuerte, pero estaba tan débil que me llevo al cuarto continuo donde me sedaron. Les grite, los amenacé hasta desfallecer.

Cuando desperté y recordé todo grite de nuevo, patalee como un niño berrinchudo.

Te prometí seguir con mi vida, pero te aseguro algo, sin ti no es vida. Sé que todas las mañanas buscare tu calor, que llamare como todos los domingos a tu madre para avisarle que si podíamos ir a visitarla y te esperare afuera de tu escuela, solo para quedarme solo y llorar, nadie me contestara mis mensaje, nadie me dará una noche de pasión con dulzura, entregándonos no solo en cuerpo, si no en alma. Al recordar que no haremos nada juntos, llorare, te buscaré para saber que estas en ese frío lugar.

Éramos tan perfectos, nuestro cuerpo se amoldaban de una manera tan perfecta, como si te hubieran hecho para mí, como si Eren fuera de Rivaille, y Rivaille fuera de Eren desde siempre.

Hanji me dijo que se encargaría de todo, yo asentí aun en la cama del hospital era como un robot, hacia todo por inercia. En esos dos días que necesitaron para encargarse de tu cuerpo yo estaba realmente mal.

Comía porque me obligaban, hablaba solo para llamarte y miraba al techo esperando algo, reía como idiota al saber nadie me iba a contestar. Volvía a gritar hasta dañarme la garganta y solo me callaba porque me amenazaban con sedarme.

Oh Eren, amor mío, hubiera sido fácil mantenerme drogado, pero me odiarías si lo hacía. Bien dice esa canción de _Bruno_ _Mars_ que tanto te gusta, _It will rain_ , si no mal recuerdo así se llama.

 _Si alguna vez me dejas nena, deja un poco de morfina en la puerta,_

 _porque será necesario una gran cantidad de medicinas_

 _para darnos cuenta de lo que solíamos tener, lo que ya no tenemos_

 _ **Los recuerdos construyen un camino que llega hasta el corazón y logra que los amigos siempre los sienta uno muy cerca, aunque en realidad estén muy lejos el uno del otro.**_

Todos dicen que soy fuerte por no llorar, pero ¿Algo pasara si lloro? ¿Volverás si lloro? Patéticos, si lloro solo incrementaran mis ganas de irme contigo y me odiaras si lo hago.

-Vamos Levi- Me susurro Hanji, como si con alzar la voz yo fuera a huir.

Ya no estaba lloviendo, era como si las nubes te respetaran, como si quisieran iluminar un poco tan triste día. En el cielo deben adorarte.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta que estábamos en el cementerio ¿Tan distraído estaba? ¿Tanto era el dolor que quería escapar de la realidad? Para nada mi amor, solo quería recordar los últimos días contigo.

Nunca te lo dije, nunca te demostré cuanto me dolía, pero estaba seguro de que lo sabias, podías saber mis cambios de humor con solo verme por el rabillo del ojo. Pero debes imaginarte, no era nada lindo saludarte detrás de unas cortinas de plástico cuando pensaron que era algo infeccioso, o cuando no me dejaban entrar a tu cuarto porque vomitabas cada cinco minutos, tenía que salirme del hospital, para que me saludaras desde tu ventana.

-Debo verme horrible- Vocifere una de tus últimas frases, Hanji me miro como si hubiera perdido la cabeza- Ahora me debes decir que me veo bien.

Ese nudo en mi garganta regreso, mi labio inferior tembló, estaba quebrándome mi querido Eren ¿No regresaras aunque muera por dentro? Se egoísta por una vez en tu vida y regresa, los ángeles de los que tanto hablabas no te extrañaran, déjalos solos, aún no están listos para ti.

Yo no aprendí a estar sin ti, me lo planteo tantas veces pero no estoy preparado.

Yo no sé porque mierda la gente te da el pésame, como si con sus lo siento me sintiera mejor conmigo mismo, si alguna persona me lo vuelve a decir te por seguro mi querido Eren, lo estarás saludando donde sea que estés. Odio las despedidas, pero contigo hubiera sido diferente.

En estos días pensé eso muchas veces, si hubiera estado en tus últimos momentos te habría dicho adiós, tal vez no cerraría esa puerta de mi vida, pero al menos me hubiera sentido mejor. Un adiós, un beso en los labios y tu cerrando los ojos para dormir eternamente.

-Estabas muy hermoso- Te dije antes de que cerraran la lápida- Las rosas blancas te daban un toque tan puro, me gusto el traje que escogió Hanji, parecías un bello ángel.

Escuche un sollozo lastimero de tu madre, Hanji ya no estaba llorando, era como si ambas se turnaran para llorar. Si te soy sincero, apenas si había mirado las caras de tus amigos, creo que el caballo de Jean también vino. Tu peor enemigo estaba aquí llorando por el bastardo suicida.

Paso lo inevitable, caí de rodillas gritando tu nombre, las lágrimas se derramaron, mi garganta exclamo miles de quejidos, cuando quise callarlos se escuchaba como un animal lastimado. Apretaba los dientes, rogando para que mi llanto fuera menos escandaloso, siempre odie a los que lloraban en silencio ahora entiendo que era pura envidia.

La siguiente en caer fue tu hermana, que clamaba tu nombre, rogando para que regresaras. Niña tonta, cuando se pierde algo es para siempre.

Me tengo que ir mi bello ángel, te veré en mis sueños, te visitaré todos los días y te traeré las rosas más bonitas que encuentre. Espérame en tu lecho, y cuando sea mi momento estaré contigo.

Para que los dos reyes de nuevo estén juntos, en un lugar donde nada ni nadie los va a separar.

 ** _¿Por qué solo se tarda un minuto en decir hola, y toda una vida en decir adiós?_**

* * *

 _Las frases en negritas no son mías._

 **Sé que soy mejor con el humor, ya me lo han dicho, me falta mucho para hacer llorar a alguien con mis escritos, pero mi intención no era esa. Esto lo escribí ayer, cuando recordé el dolor de perder a mi persona más preciada, pero como dice Levi, aun pase mil años el dolor es latente, siento esas lágrimas querer derramarse y olvidar el dolor, pero es como ese día cuando me dejo esa persona, como si a la misma hora entraran a ese cuarto y me dijeran que esa persona ya no volvería, el consuelo en sus palabras que nunca hicieron efecto y las ganas inmensas de irme con ella.**

 **Le prometí seguir con mi vida, y como Levi lamento no haber estado para despedirme, es un conjunto de sentimientos y perdidas, hable con muchas personas que perdieron a una madre, una amiga, una abuela y su pareja. Por eso Levi explica las formas del dolor, pienso que todas son iguales, todos queremos que regrese, o al menos verlas por última vez, despedirnos e intentar seguir con nuestra vida.**

 **Solo puedo decir, es para ti mi persona especial, no pienso que me dejaste, pienso que estás esperándome para rencontrarnos y en ese lugar solo nos dedicaremos a amarnos. Eras mi familia, mi abuela, mi madre, mi amiga y mi hermana.**

 **También está dedicada para todos aquellos que perdieron a esa persona y seguimos llorando por ellas, no lloremos, recordémoslas con el más puro amor que nos dieron, por esos recuerdos que aún nos llena el alma.**

 **Solo fue una especia de desquite, cuando estoy triste escribo, cuando estoy feliz escribo, por eso nunca se me va la imaginación, siempre plasmo mis ideas en un papel para olvidar los malos ratos de la vida. Espero les haya gustado, tal vez debí subirlo en mi aniversario de un año de fanfiction, pero no sé si este ese día, faltan tres días para mi aniversario escribiendo en este lindo lugar.**

 **Si se preguntan ¿Qué tiene que ver el título? Significa hola y adiós y tiene mucho que ver con la última frase, la que más me llego al alma.**

 **Nos vemos.**

 _Harye lee_


End file.
